valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Insel Chaser/The Perks of Ranking while Studying
And so, I want to share something, it might take long but I'll appreciate if you read this... (Disclaimer: It would look like a personal blog. XD and already posted this on VCGG) This event, all my comrades here know that I'm ranking this event, RR is not the only reason why, but I've been testing whether I can rank high and at the same time studying or not. I have just realized the results just now. It's frustrating to know but it came as a bad result. My ranking is good, I even managed to get to the top 300 in the first 3 days of the event. But it resulted bad studying habits (procastination), sleepy on class, can't do anything on home works alone (really need someone beside me to do it), sleep deprivation (I only slept for 2-4 hours on average), and the worst, health problems (slow recovery from sickness). Realizing that I would not be having time to play this weekend due to an array of activities, and it would be extended till the end of my semester (which is on December), I became so desperate that I only think of having someone piloting my account till the end of the event as the solution (sorry, I can't think of having me as the priority of FAW sends since I won't playing much). Actually I've been doing that option but much not in much implementation since the one volunteered to help me is having a limited time playing. I could resort to someone who is on the top already and safe for top 300... (if he/she is willing). But to think of it, it would be unfair for other players right? Is it too much for someone? So I made a decision, if I can't find someone to help me till the end of the event, I would quit ranking and become inactive, and otherwise it would be good to know. I tried requesting from the very closest one that I can imagine that can do this but it seems she would focusing more of raising her rank. So I turn to my alliance mates, there's someone who wants to help but have no time in playing... Well, I can't easily trust someone with my account with anyone on VCGG (since I can't offer anything in return) so I reached my final decision, which is to quit rank and become inactive. (logging in only for GW, AB, resources, maxing cards and decorating kingdom (if I have time), and upgrading buildings) On the ending note, I want to thank again for all my traders and senders that helped rank this event (and in the past events) even for a limited time that I can play. I'm sorry for others that can't be able to get much sends from me (because I may be having a bad net or just missing you in requesting for reinforcements). You can remove/delete/cancel me as your comrade, because it would take a long time when I would be active again. I concluded with this in mind, that I can never be the same as hardcore rankers even they had school. I am no superhuman that is capable to do anything - I'm just simple and mere human that can't easily do what others can do. -LOH♪超Insel Category:Blog posts